Make Hay While Sun Shines
by Keivcake
Summary: Dia ada di sana, dalam senyum dan tawa seolah dunianya tak pernah ada duka sementara dirinya tak beranjak dari tempatnya. —NaruSasu.


Ada musim yang menunggu untuk menggantikan

Ada hangat yang merasuk diam-diam

Saat cahaya itu menyusup datang

Dindingnya runtuh dan tanpa sadar semudah itu ia terjatuh

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

Make Hay While Sun Shines

© Llewellyn del Roya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Idea and plot belong to Esuchan (Eszett del Roya)

bad description and flash plot

[—tak ada waktu untuk mengelak sementara langit biru semakin memikat.]

**Enjoy, Ladies.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi itu cerah, lebih cerah jika dibandingkan kemarin yang seharian hujan meskipun tidak terlalu deras. Sejak matahari mulai menampakkan diri di penghujung cakrawala, kota ini mulai sibuk oleh sekumpulan orang yang mulai menjalankan aktifitas harian mereka dan memenuhi jalanan yang tadinya hanya dilintasi beberapa kendaraan.

Sasuke—nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke—bergegas menaiki bus yang telah ia tunggu sejak sekitar lima menit yang lalu dengan disertai beberapa orang yang juga menunggu hal yang sama. Jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte, hanya butuh berjalan kaki selama lima menit dan ia akan sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus untuk menuju ke sekolahnya yang cukup jauh—terlalu jauh jika harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali kakaknya yang bernama Itachi menawarkan padanya untuk membelikannya kendaraan pribadi, atau bahkan kakaknya menawarkan untuk mengantarnya setiap pagi. Yang benar saja, ia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, terbiasa seperti itu karena mereka hidup tanpa orang tua sehingga ia memang harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Meski ia tidak suka diperhatikan orang lain—oh, ayolah, ia sudah sangat terbiasa meski ia tidak pernah suka hal itu—setiap kali ia memasuki bus yang akan membawanya menuju ke sekolahnya, toh ia tetap melakukannya setiap hari. Ia berangkat lebih siang hari ini, semalam ia tidur sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya sehingga tadi pagi ia juga bangun lebih telat lima belas menit dari jam bangunnya yang biasa. Biasanya ia berangkat pagi-pagi agar penumpang belum terlalu ramai meski saat sampai di sekolahnya masih sangat sepi. Tapi sebenarnya berangkat jam segini pun ia tidak akan telat sampai di sekolah.

Sasuke duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang dan menatap keluar jendela saat bus mulai berjalan. Sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi maka ia akan sampai, artinya itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama baginya. Membosankan sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk sekedar berbicara kepada sesama penumpang. Beberapa orang pernah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dengan menanyakan nama atau di mana ia sekolah tapi akhirnya mereka menyerah, Sasuke seperti menciptakan dunianya sendiri dan semua orang tahu bahwa ia tidak suka ada yang mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berbicara hanya dari tanggapan yang diberikannya.

Rasanya sangat lama sekali sampai bus berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Semua tampak begitu tenang dan damai seperti biasa sampai suara seseorang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang yang menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memukul kepalaku, Sakura-chan!" Ia duduk dengan wajah yang memberengut dan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya sementara seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tampak kesal duduk di belakangnya. Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah dan mengernyit mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Kalian berisik seperti biasa," seorang pemuda berambut hitam—yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka—duduk di samping gadis berambut cerah tadi sambil menguap dengan mata berair.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa jadi bodoh," menggerutu.

"Bukannya kau memang bodoh sejak lahir?"

Ucapan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek berkulit pucat yang duduk di samping yang berambut pirang membuat gadis bernama Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias menyetujui ucapan temannya yang berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Sialan kau, Sai," dan pemuda berambut emas itu hanya mendengus sambil tetap memasang wajah kesalnya, untungnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan teman-temannya ini.

Sasuke diam, ekspresinya tetap seperti biasa dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke depan tepat di barisan tempat ia duduk. Sepertinya mereka seumuran dengannya, ia tidak tahu seragam yang mereka kenakan itu milik sekolah mana tapi sepertinya mereka juga siswa SMA sepertinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, tanpa sadar memperhatikan seseorang di antara mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

_Pemuda yang aneh._ Ia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri saat empat orang itu turun, dengan tetap berisik seperti saat mereka naik tadi—meski sebenarnya hanya dua orang yang berdebat sementara dua orang lain hanya diam mengikuti mereka, sepertinya sekolah mereka tak jauh dari tempat bus berhenti sementara Sasuke masih harus melewati satu halte lagi untuk sampai di dekat sekolahnya.

.

Sasuke sendiri heran kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk berangkat lebih siang—sama dengan jam yang kemarin—hari ini. Ia masuk dan duduk di belakang dengan tenang seperti biasa, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai beberapa orang mulai masuk di halte yang berikutnya.

—Dan pemuda itu di sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke sepertinya mulai terbiasa berangkat lebih siang dari jam biasanya, sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertama kali ia berangkat lebih lambat dan ia pikir tidak ada ruginya jika ia mengubah jamnya yang biasa, toh ia tidak akan terlambat sampai di sekolah. Bahkan Itachi sedikit heran padanya, biasanya Itachi baru bangun tidur Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan siap untuk berangkat. Kini saat Itachi bangun, Sasuke biasanya duduk di meja makan menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Setidaknya Itachi merasa senang bisa sarapan pagi bersama adik tersayangnya meski kadang masih bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya setelah beberapa menit hanya diam seperti patung, ia tidak terlalu suka berbicara sekali pun itu pada kakaknya sendiri. Suaranya yang merdu(?) bahkan jarang sekali terdengar. Ia diam saat ia ingin diam dan ia bicara hanya jika ia menginginkannya.

Pandangannya teralihkan dari buku yang dipegangnya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menatap seseorang—duduk pada dua baris di depannya tetapi tidak pada barisan yang sama dengannya—yang sedang mengacak rambutnya dan menatap keluar jendela selama beberapa saat, ia sedikit menunduk menatap bukunya saat sepasang iris biru—ia baru sadar warna mata pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu, iris mata yang indah, mengingatkannya pada langit musim panas—tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengannya saat pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke menyangkal bahwa ia memperhatikan pemuda itu meski ia tahu ia melakukannya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya sedikit heran pada penampilan orang itu, terlalu mencolok di antara yang lain, dengan rambutnya yang pirang menyala, kulitnya yang berwarna eksotis—ia ragu bahwa orang itu asli orang Jepang jika dilihat dari fisiknya—dan sikapnya yang begitu berbeda dengan dirinya . Ia terlihat begitu terbuka tanpa dinding penghalang, ia berbicara tanpa memikirkan orang lain menilainya seperti apa, ia tertawa dengan bebas seolah ia adalah orang paling bahagia di bumi yang tidak memiliki beban atau pun masalah. Sasuke hanya ingin tahu orang seperti apa pemuda itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia selalu memperhatikannya setiap hari. Tanpa sadar ia mengubah jam keberangkatannya agar bisa melihat pemuda itu setiap ia berangkat sekolah. Tanpa sadar ia menikmati setiap kali melihat pemuda itu tertawa atau tersenyum bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat bus berhenti dan melirik keluar jendela. Ini bukan tempat seharusnya bus berhenti, terdengar gerutuan dari beberapa penumpang lain sampai ada suara yang mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit gangguan pada bus dan meminta penumpang agar bersabar. Di luar mulai gerimis.

Sasuke bersyukur—entah pada apa—saat ia tidak berteriak kaget menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Saat ia melepaskan pandangan dari gerimis di luar sana dan menatap ke depan, senyuman lebar dan tatapan ramah dari seseorang menyambutnya—sejak kapan pemuda itu pindah ke kursi di depannya?—membuatnya menahan napas selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hai." Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Sasuke diam.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi di mana ya aku lupa. Hmm …"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa mendapat pandangan tajam dari sepasang iris hitam yang seolah mengatakan menyingkir-dari-hadapanku meski Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku sedang tidak bersama teman-temanku jadi tidak punya teman mengobrol. Sai menghadiri pameran lukisan miliknya jadi tidak sekolah, kuakui ia memang sangat berbakat meski ia kadang bisa menjadi makhluk paling menyebalkan yang suka berkomentar seenaknya, yah meski ia tidak seburuk kedengarannya," Sasuke seperti menatap makhluk dari luar angkasa sementara pemuda di hadapannya tetap berbicara, "dan Shikamaru sedang mengikuti olimpiade di kota tetangga sejak kemarin. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk percaya kalau orang seperti dia adalah juara umum di sekolah kami, ia hanya tidur sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Kalau Sakura-_chan_ memang jarang menaiki bus ke sekolah, hanya kalau sedang ingin katanya."

Sasuke melirik ke sekitarnya, sedikit merasa aneh ada orang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya dan berbicara seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sasuke hanya diam, ia memang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dirinya tidak diciptakan untuk semudah itu berbicara apalagi pada orang yang belum dikenalnya meski ia menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum—walaupun belum tentu orang lain dapat melihat senyumnya—meski tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin tersenyum.

Kernyitan dalam terlihat jelas di alisnya saat ia kembali menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. "Apa?"

"Aku tanya, kamu menyukaiku ya?" Pemuda itu mengulangi untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa tadi dirinya memang tidak salah berbicara.

Sepasang iris biru yang menatapnya lekat dengan binar keingintahuan membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya meski ia tetap merasakan kedua telinganya memanas, mengutuk dalam hati saat iris sewarna langit itu tetap menatapnya bahkan setelah satu menit berlalu dan Sasuke belum mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?"

"Eh, entahlah," tangan yang menggaruk kepala dan tawa pelan yang terdengar, "aku hanya merasa kamu memperhatikanku jadi tiba-tiba ingin bertanya begitu."

Sasuke sedikit menunduk dan menatap sepatunya lama. Hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan dan hanya ia lakukan saat—ia benci mengakui ini—ia salah tingkah.

"Sasuke?"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Sasuke mendongak dengan ceat—terlalu cepat malah—setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan menyadari bahwa sepatunya bukan hal yang menarik untuk dilihat. Dari mana pemuda itu tahu? Ia yang selama ini—akhirnya ia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri—memperhatikan pemuda itu saja sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Eh? Ternyata benar Sasuke ya?" Wajah itu berbinar seolah baru saja menemukan harta berharganya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya berusaha mengingat, aku mengakui sih kalau ingatanku tidak begitu bagus, tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku benar. Kamu sering sekali menjadi bahan pembicaraan gadis-gadis di sekolahku. Ah, kurasa sama saja kalau…" Sasuke melirik ke arah samping saat pemuda itu menatapnya, "orang dengan penampilan fisik sepertimu akan populer di kalangan perempuan di mana pun itu." _Dan sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan._

Saat beberapa orang bergegas berdiri dan turun Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa bus sudah berhenti di halte, ia rasa pemuda di depannya juga baru sadar saat ia mendengar gumaman, "sejak kapan busnya jalan."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," cengiran lebar terlihat sembari pemuda itu berdiri. "Aku turun duluan ya. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Dan punggung yang terbalut jaket itu menghilang saat ia melomat keluar dari bus. Sasuke tidak begitu suka ada orang yang memanggil namanya sembarangan seolah mereka adalah teman dekat tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, sekilas terdengar helaan napas pelan darinya.

Ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan kecewa saat pemuda itu tidak lagi berada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh.

* * *

><p>Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memikirkannya tetapi kata-kata itu beberapa jam ini terus menghantuinya. Menyukai? Yang benar saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Naruto itu—atau ia hanya sedang berusaha menyangkal? Apa salahnya jika ia memperhatikan, ia sama sekali tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain. Ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada niat baginya untuk mengetahui namanya, meski sekarang ia sudah tahu, atau sekedar menyapa atau mengajak berbicara, bukan dirinya sekali jika melakukan itu.<p>

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto. Hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengganti jam berangkatnya—kembali berangkat pagi-pagi seperti dulu—adalah karena tiga hari yang lalu.

Ia pikir percakapan—sebenarnya tidak terlalu pas dikatakan percakapan sementara hanya satu orang yang berbicara—kemarin hanya sampai di situ dan Naruto akan melupakan bahwa dirinya pernah mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan memperkenalkan diri sehingga Sasuke pikir hari ini ia akan duduk dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tidak menyangka bahwa saat pemuda itu menaiki bus bersama kedua temannya, yang seingat Sasuke bernama Sai, Shikamaru dan Sakura, Naruto akan menyapanya seolah mereka adalah teman. Menanyakan apakah tidurnya semalam nyenyak sambil tersenyum seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar. Sekilas ia melihat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa saat teman-temannya mengernyit dan bertanya hal yang tidak ia dengar karena mereka berbisik-bisik, terutama gadis berambut cerah yang terlihat seperti menginterogasi Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia melihat Naruto membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya tepat saat ia berdiri dan melompat turun dari bus saat bus mulai berjalan, sekilas ia mendengar namanya dipanggil tapi ia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia pikir tak apa naik taksi sampai ke sekolahnya kali ini.

Beberapa kali Itachi bertanya padanya kenapa ia kembali berangkat pagi-pagi padahal selama beberapa minggu belakangan ia berangkat lebih lambat, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya dan kakaknya itu tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Sudah enam hari sejak Sasuke kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya. Menunggu bus pagi-pagi, duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela atau membaca buku hingga sampai di tujuan, dan kembali merasakan bosan yang melandanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah depan, mengutuk dalam hati saat menyadari dirinya berharap akan melihat sosok itu di sana. _Sepertinya aku mulai gila._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa mendengar sebuah suara serak memanggilnya. _Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak belajar, _ia sedikit terlonjak saat seseorang menyentuh tangan kirinya. Menoleh dan tanpa sadar ia sedikit mundur hingga tubuhnya merapat ke jendela sambil menatap dengan tidak percaya ke depannya.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku ya?" Pemuda di depannya hadir begitu saja seperti hantu, sejak kapan ia duduk di sebelahnya dan kini—Sasuke terbatuk pelan—sedang menyentuh tangan kirinya.

Naruto semakin merengut dengan kesal saat tak mendapat reaksi apa pun dari Sasuke. Ia sudah berjuang tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke yang mematung menatapnya. Ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat saat ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan menarik tangan kirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto mendengus mendengar suara bernada angkuh yang didengarnya.

"Mau berbicara denganmu tentu saja. Kau menghindariku 'kan? Seenaknya saja menghilang saat aku ingin berbicara padamu, kau pikir aku akan lupa begitu saja dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau tidak terlihat lagi? Dan kenapa hari itu kau turun padahal aku baru saja naik?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan panjang Naruto, ia tidak suka suasanya berisik tapi ia tidak keberatan mendengarkan suara pemuda pirang ini. _Untung saja masih sepi. _Ia kaget sekali tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat di raut wajahnya, siapa yang menyangka mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah Sasuke pikir Naruto akan melupakannya saat tidak lagi melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Sasuke memikirkan panggilan lain yang mungkin lebih cocok karena ia tidak suka desir yang ia rasakan saat ia menyebut nama pemuda di depannya.

"Gah! Sekarang pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau amnesia, ha?"

Apa kalau ia mengaku bahwa selama ini ia memang memperhatikan Naruto, pemuda ini akan pergi?

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Eh, tunggu, jangan berpikir aku sedang berlatih akting atau sedang main-main, pentas drama di sekolahku sudah seminggu yang lalu," Sasuke mendengus. _Idiot. _"aku serius lho, anggap saja aku ini orang aneh yang tidak waras atau apa pun terserah kamu tetapi aku tidak berbohong." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan agar wajahnya tetap berekspresi seperti biasa saat sekilas melirik Naruto dan mendapati tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya di kedua iris biru itu.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku selama beberapa minggu kemarin," ia tersenyum dengan lebar, lebih tepat jika disebut menyeringai dengan jahil, "aku sedikit merasa aneh saat tahu bahwa kamu… err, laki-laki," Sasuke sedikit mendelik, Naruto tertawa canggung, "tapi aku tidak menyangka malah akan diam-diam melihatmu setiap kali kamu sedang sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri sehingga tidak sadar aku menatapmu."

* * *

><p>Naruto mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru dengan panik sementara Sai meliriknya dengan tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada buku gambar dan pensil yang dipegangnya.<p>

"Aaa, bagaimana ini, pelajarannya 'kan jam pertama," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Sai, kau kok tidak mengingatkanku kalau ada PR, aku jadi lupa 'kan!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai menjawab dengan datar, "kuingatkan pun percuma, belum tentu kau bisa mengerjakannya, Naruto."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah Sai. Sedikit terkejut saat Shikamaru menyentil telinganya, kemudian mendelik sambil mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Kursi paling belakang deret ujung kanan." Shikamaru berkata dengan malas.

Naruto mangap, "ha? Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Naruto menggaruk rahangnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya berkerut melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum, ia tahu meski orang itu tidak menghadap ke arahnya. "Cantik sekali." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Lima hari." Naruto memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan buku gambar Sai yang direbutnya dengan paksa saat mendapat jawaban tidak jelas dari temannya sejak sekolah dasar itu.

.

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" Sakura bersedekap sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu 'kan, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bukan mau bertanya kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak, kok." Naruto cengengesan saat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu seseorang bernama Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

Naruto _facepalm_ saat melihat raut wajah Sakura menjadi antusias. Dasar perempuan.

"Tentu saja tahu. Dia itu tampaan sekali, dan juga jenius. Kurasa tidak ada gadis yang tidak mengidolakannya, dia itu sempurna, wajahnya—"

"Sakura-_chan_, kurasa deskripsimu terlalu berlebihan." Sakura menggeplak kepala Naruto.

"Tapi yang kudengar, dia susah sekali didekati. Jarang berbicara dan antisosial, ekspresi wajahnya tidak pernah berubah, tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa, dingin sekali, dan yang ini aku memang sudah melihatnya langsung. Terlihat jelas kalau dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Dia juga sepertinya belum pernah punya kekasih." Sakura mengelus dagunya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"Hanya iseng." Dua detik kemudian Naruto nyengir dan berlari menjauh sambil melambai pada Sakura.

_Tidak pernah tersenyum, ya? _

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."<p>

Sasuke seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur saat merasakan sepasang tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Seharusnya ia segera menarik tangannya dan mendorong Naruto menjauh, bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Seharusnya, karena ia hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit menunduk menatap ke bawah.

"Naruto," sepertinya Sasuke memang harus secepatnya memikirkan nama panggilan lain.

"Aku tidak memaksa, lagipula kamu kan banyak yang suka. Pasti merasa aneh saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang, apalagi laki-laki, yang tidak kamu kenal bilang kalau menyukaimu. Tapi berteman denganku mau 'kan?"

Butuh waktu hampir satu menit bagi Naruto untuk menyadari bahwa ini bukan khayalannya, Sasuke memeluknya dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Kurasa aku telah memperhatikan orang yang salah—" —_yang berhasil membuatku jatuh secepat ini._

Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar saat Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Nanti pulang bersama?"

"Hm."

Naruto kemudian tertawa dengan canggung sebelum kembali memeluk Sasuke dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang pernah dianggapnya berwajah perempuan saat pertama kali melihatnya sekilas—jangan sampai Sasuke tahu.

Gerimis berhenti dan langit terlihat lebih cerah saat Sasuke perlahan balas memeluknya sambil berbisik dengan pelan meski telinga Naruto masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku juga …" … _menyukaimu_.

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

* * *

><p>I dedicate this to my partner—my beloved—<strong>Eszett del Roya,<strong> who has been beside me for one year four months. I love you, dear (I'm actually kind although sometimes I'm being mean to you #eh). Thank you.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

… *baca ulang* Ahahaha…

Bagus seperti biasa 'kan? #diusir

Dibuat untuk mengobati kerinduan akan sedikitnya fict dengan pair tercinta ini di FNI makanya diketik ngebut mumpung nganggur ohoho. Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang pernah membaca atau me-review fict saya, saya senang lho bisa berada di sini dan kenal kalian semua. Saya cinta kalian. :D

Jaa... Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. *masuk ke karung*


End file.
